


Livejournal Icons

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A set of Livejournal icons featuring Kirk and Spock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5
Collections: Side By Side Issue 19





	Livejournal Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Not all images from this icon set have been recovered, but we have left a marker and space to add them later should they be found.

|  |  | 

Unrecovered  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Unrecovered

| 

Unrecovered

|  | 

Unrecovered


End file.
